Goliath
|species = Demon |game1 = Devil May Cry 5 |alias = |status = Deceased |katakana = ゴリアテ |romaji = Goriate |actor1 = Joey Camen (English) |actor2 = Kenta Miyake (Japanese) }} Goliath is a boss demon encountered in Devil May Cry 5.Capcom Confidential: The Dev 1 Podcast A piece of Goliath's horn later becomes the source for Devil Breaker Punch Line. Appearance Goliath appears as a large humanoid beast with horns and four red eyes on his head. His stomach is covered with many yellow eyes as well as big jaws capable of devouring objects, like cars, and turning it into a fireball. Personality Goliath is an extremely arrogant and confident demon with a huge ambition of becoming the ruler of the Underworld. As noticed by Nero in his taunts, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. He is verbally aggressive to the point of calling Nero a "Mother Fucker" during their battle. Story Goliath is encountered by Nero when the devil hunter enters a local church while looking for V. Goliath attacks Nero with an ambulance before proudly announcing his name and telling Nero of his plan to use the Qliphoth to take over the underworld. However Goliath soon becomes frustrated with Neros’ constant taunting and begins to attack him. After their battle Goliath is severely weakened but still determined to take over the underworld, however he is soon killed when V and his familiars appear to finish him off, and Goliath questions V why dyingly: knowing he's someone familiar or why he controls his familiars when he's human. Nico then arrives and takes one of Goliaths remaining horns, which she uses to craft her next Devil Breaker. Later on a dying V is ambushed by Malphas, who uses a spell to trap him in a pocket dimension and lock away his familiars. Inside this pocket dimension V is forced to fight several ghostly figures, dubbed 'Metaphysical Infernal Phantasms' by Nico. One of these figures is a recreation of Goliath, named Mirage Goliath, created from V's memories. File ;Nico's Note - The Art of Devil May Cry 5 :You know that ol' sayin', "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach?" Yeah, just watch out for the teeth. Now, I ain't squeamish or nothin', but a toothy jaw that goes where some demonic beer belly should be just seems wrong, y'know? Nico's Enemy Report - Goliath :This demon calls himself Goliath. Gotta love it when they just up and tell you their name— makes my job so much easier. :Anyway, when you see a roided-out musclehead demon like this 'un, you can pretty much guarantee he'll be dumber'n a sack of pork chops. :Still, that gnarly belly-mouth is impressive stuff. Draggin' crap in and superheatin' it in his hellfire? That's got potential. Gave me a few ideas for expanding the arsenal. :So I guess we kinda owe this ape a thank-you. Mirage Goliath :I guess I'd describe this as a metaphysical infernal phantasm... Sounds pretty good, right? I'mma write that one down. :Looks like this one is supposed to be Goliath...kind of a waste of effort if you ask yours truly. If you're gonna bust out this kind of power, why not choose somethin' a bit more badass? :Anyway, if the likes of this fella caused you trouble, you wouldn't have survived so long. Strategy Punch Line After obtaining one of Goliath's horns Nico uses it to create the Punch Line Devil Breaker, which uses a combustion system similar to Goliaths’ stomach mouth to fly around like a rocket. Powers and Abilities Goliath is a formidable adversary with great deal of brute force and can infuse demonic energy into things he consumes through a massive maw on his abdomen, which then spits out in form of napalm blasts. Even so, he's not that impressive in Nero's eyes, as the Devil Hunter goes as far as to call Goliath a "mere demon" in response to his insults. True to this, Goliath is overly reliant on brute force rather than using his mind to solve most of his problems and gets beaten by Nero rather easily and cannot comprehend why he lost to a mortal, though it was V who dealt finishing blow in the end. *''Superhuman Strength: Befitting to his size, Goliath is strong enough to shatter stone buildings with a single blow as well as capable of pulling out the column from the building. *Superhuman Durability: Goliath can take some blows from Nero's Red Queen and Devil Breaker before getting defeated. *Demonic Energy Channeling: As with other powerful demons, Goliath can manipulate demonic energies to attack. **Napalm Blasts: With use of giant maw on his stomach, Goliath can consume large amount of matter such as metal and concrete which then spit out in form of either giant fireball or streams of flames, all of which that possesses incendiary properties **Energy Shockwave: Goliath can also release an omni-directional shockwave of demonic energy to knock his foes away. Appearances in Other Media TEPPEN Goliath was added to ''TEPPEN with its "The Devils Awaken" expansion. He is featured in one unit card. Background/Etymology Goliath was a Biblical figure, a giant Philistine warrior from Gath, said to have lived in the 11th century BC and mentioned in 1 Samuel 17:23-50 and possibly also 2 Samuel 21:19. Depending on the text, he was said to be either six cubits and a span tall (Masoretic text, about 9 feet 9 inches or 3 meters) or four cubits and a span (Dead Sea Scrolls, about 6 feet 9 inches or 2 meters, still a giant by the standards of the time). He died at the hands of either David of Israel or Elhaan of Bethlehem, who defeated him with a stone fired from a slingshot. Trivia *Goliath's stomach mouth is a reference to similar demons from the Ghosts N Goblins franchise, and its spin-off, Gargoyle's Quest, both also developed by Capcom. Specifically one of the main antagonists, Astaroth, who uses his own 'belly-mouth' to spew jets of flame. References ru:Голиаф Category:Demons Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Devil May Cry 5 Bosses Category:Male Category:Devil May Cry 5 characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased